GARA GARA
by Kim In Soo
Summary: NO SUMMARY. pernah di publish di FB. HUNKAI


" GARA GARA"

author= saya

genre= au ah gelap

rating= M (molla)

pair= hunkai

hari ini sehun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya. tidak istrinya tidak berada dirumah sakit ataupun sedang menantang maut tapi saat ini istrinya sedang mengurung diri di kamar. kenapa istrinya mengurung diri di kamar? apa mereka sedang cekcok? jawabannya adalah TIDAK. lalu apa yang di lakukannya? entahlah bahkan sehun yang notabene suaminya tidak tau. hal itulah yang membuatnya terdengar istrinya sedang tertawa tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar isakan kecil. sehun sudah mencoba membujuk istrinya untuk membuka pintu tapi hasilnya nihil. sampai terdengar suara tangisan istrinya dan itu membuat dirinya kalang kabut, karena khawatir akhirnya sehun mendobrak pintu dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang menangis. sehun pun datang dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung istrinya, tapi reaksi yang istrinya benar2 membuat sehun terkejut

"kau jahat hiks sehunie, jahat hiks" sambil memukul sehun, istrinya mengucapkan kta itu bagaikan mantra.

"ap ak berbuat salah jonginie?"

ucap sehun. kalian tau kan sekarang nama istri sehun? yap itu adalah kim jong in yang beralih menjadi oh jong in alias kai member exo sama dengan sehun. hari ini mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal sehingga memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka. tapi saat sampai di apartemen kai langsung mengunci diri di kamar. dan kalian tau lanjutannya.

"kau jahat hiks sehunie, jahat hiks" jawab kai

"katakan ap salahku?" tanya sehun

kai mendongak "karena kau selingkuh dariku" jawab kai dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan kristal bening.

deg~ sehun sangat terkejut dengan perkataan jonginnya

"tidak jonginie, itu tidak benar. kau tau? hanya kau yang aku cintai untuk saat ini dan selamanya hanya kau yang ada di hatiku" kat sehun dengan nada mantap. tentu saja, bagaimana dia bisa berpaling dari malaikat yang ada di pelukannya saat ini? jawabannya adalah tidak akan dan tidak pernah bisa.

"tapi kau selingkuh dengan luhan hyung" kata kai masih ngotot

"darimana kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

kai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. 'sebernarnya apa yang dilakukan kai di dalam kamar tadi?' batin sehun

" sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tdi dikamar?" akhirnya sehun mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"errrrrr~" kai menghapus air matanya.

"sebenarnya~" kai terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"sebenarnya tadi ak membaca FF" jawab kai dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"lalu ak membaca FF hunkai, dan disana sehunie selingkuh dengan luhan hyung" lanjutnya

"Hah? jdi kau menuduhku selingkuh karena FF itu?" tanya sehun

"dae"

"lalu kenapa kau tertawa tadi?"

"karena awalnya kita hidup bahagia sampai akhirnya luhan hyung datang dan membuat semuanya kacau" jawab kai dengan nada marah.

" jonginie~ itu hanya di FF tidak dalam dunia nyata" kata sehun

"maafkan jong in ya sehunie" minta kai dengan menggunakan jurus puppynya yang ia pelajari dari monggu. dan itu terlihal sangaaaaaaaaaat imut membuat sehun harus menelan ludah saat memandangnya.

" baiklah ada 2 sarat yang harus kamu penuhi" kai memandang sehun dengan wajah tidak mengerti

" pertama jangan membaca FF lagi" sarat pertama yang diucapkan sehun membuat kai protes karena tidak terima

" shireo, jong in suka bca FF dan itu bisa menghilangkan sters jong in" tolak kai

sehun memang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaaan jonginnya

" baiklah, jonginie boleh membaca FF asal jangan bca genre angst, hurt/camfort. OK?"

"arasso, sehunie sangaaaaat baik"

CHU~

kai mengecup sekilas bibir sehun. Oo, kai kau menghidupkan otak pevert suamimu.

" kok cuma sebentar,. lagi?~"

"shireo, aku malu hunie. cepat katakan sarat yang kedua," tolak kai.

tapi itu tidak membuat sehun terlihat kecewa. 'tidak biasanya' batin kai.

"sarat yang kedua adalah" sehun mendekat ke telinga kai " ayo kita membuat baby" dan seketika itu juga rasa penasaran kai terjawab. tanpa menunggu persetujuan kai sehun langsung mencium kai dengan kasar, tangannya meremas but kai dan membuat kai mendesah

"Aahh~" saat itu juga sehun langsung melesatkan lidahnya menuju rongga mulut kai. mengabsen seluruh organ yang ada di dalamnya dan mengajak tuan rumah untuk bertarung yang sudah pasti dimenangkan sehun. karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis dan pukulan di dadanya sehun melepaska ciumannya.

"HAH HAH HAH" kai langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat kai yang sangaaaaaat sexy

"glup" pemandangan itu membuat celana sehun terasa menyempit.

tanpa menunggu kai yang sedang mengambil nafas, sehun mencium kai dengan beringas lalu turun ke leher kai untuk memberikan kenang2ngan. tangannya tidak tinggal diam. tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos kai dan mencari dua tonjolan, "AAhhhh~ sehunie~" desah kai saat sehun memelintir dan mencubil niple kai dengan gemas. karena sudah tidak sabar sehun merobek baju kai dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat indah menurut sehun.

dengan tidak sabar sehun menjilati dan sesekali menggigit niple kai secara bergantian. tangannya mengelus punggung kai dan berhenti di but kai, sehun meremar but kai yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pas di tangan sehun.

"AAHHHH~ sehun cepattthhhh~ lebih cepat~"desah kai saat tangan sehun beralih ke junior kai dan mengocoknya. kai merasa kecewa saat tangan sehun berhenti padahal ia hampir sampai.

"sabar jonginie" ucap sehun sambil melepaskan celana kai. sekarang tampaklah seluruh badan kai yang sexy. dengan tidak sabar sehun melepas pakaiannya sekarang mereka sama2 tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. kai yang melihat tubuh suaminya pun blushing. entah mengapa kai selalu blushing saat melihat tubuh suaminya pdahal mereka sudah sering meakukan 'itu'. sehun yang melihat kai blushing memsasang smirk andalannya dan mengucapkan " suka dengan apa yang kau lihat jonginie?" tanya sehun tepat di telinga kai, dan itu membuat kai merinding dan membuat wajah kai semakin memerah. "aahhhh~" jika kalian pikir itu suara kai itu salah yap itu suara sehun. kenapa sehun mendesah jawabanya adalah kai yang tiba2 menggengam junior sehun sambil mengocok dan memijatnya sesekali.

" ya, jong in sangat suka" jawab kai masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"kau sudah mulai nakal y" ucap sehun sambil menahan desahan akibat permainan kai yang luar biasa. saat hampir sampai sehun menghentikan tangan kai dan membuat kai memandang dengan wajah bingung. " aku sudah tidak sabar memasuki holemu yang sempit dan hangat itu jonginie" dan tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu sehun langsung memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole kai.

"AAAAAAKHHHHH" jerit kai karena rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"appo hunie hiks" kata kai dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. sehun sebenarnya tidak tega tpi salahkan saja tubuh kai yang sangaat sexy membuat sehun tidak kuat untuk menahannya#itu_kata_sehun lho (Ckck dasar pevert) setelah sehun mendapat persetujuan dari kai dia mulai bergerak secara perlahan lalu semakin cepat dan beringas.

"Ahh, jong innnhhh holeeemu sangat sempittthhh danh hhangat" racau sehun saat genjotannya semakin liar

" AAHHHHh, sehhhhunnnn, yak disssituuu, cepppattt hunieee lebihhhh cepatttt Aahhhh." desahan kai semakin membuatnya menggila karena sehun berkali2 mengenai sweet potnya(bner gk tulisannya?) sampai akhirnya

"SEEEEHHHUUUUUUUUUNNNN"

"JOOONG IINNNN"

desah bercampur teriakan mereka secara bersamaan dengan sperma kai di dada sehun dan sperma sehun yang memenuhi hole kai bahkan sampai keluar mengalir ke paha kai. pemandangan itu membuat sehun Horny lagi dan dimulailah ronde 2 dan selanjutnya entah sampai berapa bahkan mereka tidak tau.

keesokan harinya sehun dimarahi oleh semua hyungnya di EXO. kenapa? kerena perbuatannya itu membuat lead dance mereka tidak bisa menari bahkan berjalanpun tidak bisa dan keadaan itu tidak berubah sampai 4HARI!. Ckckck nikmati nyanyian (?) hyungmu itu oh sehun. selama 4 hari kai mengutuk FF yang di bacanya kemarin, gara2 FF itu dia tidak bisa menari pdahal tdak menari selama 1 hari saja sudah membuatnya merasa kosong, apalagi selama 4hari # poor_to_kai_omma

END

ya ampun, ak bwat ff lgi. dan ini tambah gaje dri ff pertamaku.

sebenernya ak nepatin janji ak sma kristy kim. udah kan?

ternyata bwat ff itu cape. tanganku pegel mencetin tombol HP mulu. tpi gk pp si, sneng juga klo ad yng bca ff kita.

ak minta sarannya y biar klo ak buat ff lgi jdi lbih bagus boleh dong. sebenernya ff ini pernah aku publish di FB. jdi jangan kaget kalo udah pernah baca.

RnR please.


End file.
